Hello
by asianchibi99
Summary: Nice to meet you. How are you? But not all greetings are as simplistic as that; not all greetings need to be as simple as that. In fact, some greetings don't need many words at all. Multi song-fic of Rin and Len, or in other words, a story containing references to a few of the Kagamines' songs. Not romance, technically, but it's there if you hold a magnifying glass and squint.


** Originally posted for my friends' birthdays, but upon their request, I took it down for a reason that I'd rather not say…**

** But hey! I actually worked hard on this story, so I'm not going to let it go unnoticed. So, here it is, up and open again. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Guten Tag_

He could feel the warm, damp air padding achingly through his lungs. Around him, men of older ages stuffed the air with their increasing body heat, making it harder for him to breathe. Sweat beaded at his forehead, forming a small droplet at his chin before dropping to the dirt below.

His shoulder had been burned badly by the sun, causing a red rash to spread disastrously across his exposed skin. It irritated him to no end, but he was too scared to touch it, knowing the searing pain that proceeded at any contact. To take his mind off of it, he rose from his position on the ground, wiping some perspiration with the back of his hand.

Breaking away from the crowd, he slowly walked to the barbed fenced, looking up at the tip of the metal barrier. He held up a hand to shield the sun from glaring at his eyes. Beyond the fence, grass grew thick and green, swaying and whistling at the slightest breeze. It looked so much cooler over there, and how he longed to just lay down and roll in the lush greenery. Over the grass, there were trees that peeked in the distance, no doubt under their wide green leaves was shade that cooled the ground below to a fine dew.

The only that kept him was a wired fence.

The simple, thin coils that separated his hot, musty prison to the cool, crisp world beyond. It was maddening.

Feeling a bit downcast, he was turning away from the agonizing view when he caught glimpse of something bright. He paused for a moment, turning his head around to where a white hat was bobbing closer, and closer. Curious, but not wanting to draw the attention of the guards, he stepped a bit closer to the fence, almost feeling the heat radiating from the metal.

Under the hat, a young lady appeared wearing a simple white dress. Her eyes were nicely shaded, but her short golden hair was swaying in view. Her pale skin gleamed under the beating of the sun, but she persisted nonetheless, moving forwards determinedly. She didn't seem to notice him yet, but was more interested in the ground as she kept walking, almost as if she was fascinated by watching her feet move through the thick grass.

By now, he was just watching her, marveling over her appearance. As her skin indicated, she hadn't been in the sun often, and by her slow, shaky pace she wasn't accustomed to the uneven ground. Besides that, she was so clean, even her legs had yet to be tainted by the cool dirt. She was so delicate.

Then suddenly, she stopped walking. Her head moved up from the ground, observing ahead of her where his prison lay. Old, weather beaten buildings that crumbled and cracked. The dry, lifeless air that was so painful to inhale. Finally her eyes traveled to him where they stopped wandering and rested. He could tell she was looking at him, unless she was observing the fence right in front of him. Her hat was lifted up, and he could see a piece of the sky making up her irises.

For a moment, she just stared at him in amazement, making him feel a bit uncomfortable. He wondered what she was thinking about and was self-conscious suddenly. But then she smiled cautiously, her hand lifted up and began to move from left to right gently.

He only did the natural thing, smile and wave back.

* * *

_Salve_

It was another long afternoon in the musty air of the castle. Sunlight beamed through the windows, shining everything with gold and yellow. Its fingers touching off cream-tiled floors, reflecting onto exquisite furniture. The people who were within the walls scuffled around hurriedly like mice, pausing only to gather a dropped item or to pass word of new information. It was always busy, never was there a break for them.

The only person who was hardly moving at all was a young child, the centerpiece of the castle. Wearing a heavily decorated dress over her small body, she spent most of the day sitting, lounging, napping, or, her personal favorite past time, having a snack. Never had she ever lifted a finger in work, and never had she been scolded by anyone else. No one had the authority to, after all, she was the Queen.

As any noble woman was, she was fair faced with porcelain skin. Her body was as elegant as any other lady was, and her movements didn't lack any grace. Her hair was fine gold, promoting her high status, and her eyes were a clear blue. She seemed as sweet as any flower in the meadow.

However, nothing could be more venomous than her personality.

She had no restraint in money and purchased every beautiful thing her eyes rested on. There were times when she met the limits of her treasure, but no matter, once she rose the taxes, all was well again. She ruled her country so freely, it was to the point of corruption. After her thirteenth birthday, she refused take her studies and relieved her tutors from the castle and by her fourteenth, she learned how to outsmart and outmaneuver her royal advisors. No one could shake her decisions once she made them.

She did not know that her people were starving and poor, or more likely, she did not care. The commons were disposable, if one or two drops dead then another five would be born to take their places. To her, her wealth was infinite.

Today, she thought no different.

Leaning lightly on her armrest, her eyes stared blankly at the brown-haired peasant who stood before her. She knew it was poor manners to slouch with an audience, but at this point, she did not _care_. This little lowlife has been lecturing her for over an hour, and it wasn't like anyone would bother to tell her to straighten up anyways.

The woman was telling her of the grief in her home back in the farm, of how the unreasonably high taxes were slowly killing the families. Without the money, no one would be able to buy food for their livestock, and with the oncoming winter, no one would be able to afford to keep their houses warm.

The Queen yawned.

The only thing that was going on in her mind was the fact that this filthy insect was making her late for teatime.

Cutting off the woman's speech, she flicked her wrists as if brushing crumbs away.

The older woman was immediately escorted out of the castle.

Ignoring her desperate cries, the youth rose from her golden throne and into the east hall back into her room.

So what if the farmers needed money, she needed it too, and she could not just give it away to some village she has never heard of.

Inside her room, she found her table empty, her tea and cake was later than her. Just as she was about to go call for her cook, a young man entered her room with a tray, his face slightly flushed as if he had been rushing, which was most likely the case.

She watched through cold, judgmental eyes as he mumbled an apology and set the tray hastily onto the table. Her tea and brioche lay still as she continued to observe the servant.

He was late. Her servants were all well-seasoned, they were always punctual. Not to mention this boy looked no older than her, making him the youngest man she's seen within the castle walls.

He turned around to face her, and she finally decided he must've been a promoted stable boy or something of the sort. Meeting her eye, he smiled at her and took a bow. For a moment, she watched the top of his back, his smile having triggered some sort of nostalgia. She then let it go, figuring that she was just tired and nodded to him.

He extended his hand slowly, and she slipped hers inside it, letting him brush his lips against her dainty fingers.

* * *

_Ciao_

In truth, she really was tired, but how could she let up a walk outside with the cherry blossoms blooming the way they were? Besides, her feet were not yet worn and walking home would be nice for a change.

That was what she had told her parents.

Walking along the somewhat even path, she stared down at the ground, a feeling of fatigue washing over her. It was hard, she was tired of acting now. At first, she had thought she would be able to fake it until the event. It was cruel, waiting for _that _man's money like that, but she could never bring herself to try to find _him_ more appealing. It was simply gut wrenching.

She sneezed quietly, a fallen petal having landed near her nose. Glancing upwards, she looked at the drifting blossoms sway around the air loftily. For a moment, she marveled at them as they drifted about. If only she could join them, live life as a floating cherry blossom, going wherever the wind wanted to take her. But that's only a dream, and reality has already scarred too deep within her for those.

Night was growing now, but she wasn't too worried for her home wasn't far and besides, the moonlight was reflecting off the blossoms, keeping everything somewhat bright.

Keeping a steady pace, she lost herself in her thoughts, grimacing instinctively. She only had two more weeks of this, 'freedom', soon she will be with _him_. Tied to _him_. Bound to a wealthy future, she really shouldn't have any complaint, but marriage itself sounded scary, forever 'till do death do us part'. It was a huge commitment that overwhelmed her every time she thought of it.

Sometimes, she just wanted to run from it all.

She began to rub her forehead as if she had gained a headache.

Then she heard the singing.

For a moment, she stopped moving, tilting her head to try to catch the sound. It sounded too fluid to be a natural sound, it had to be music. Walking a bit off the trail, she could hardly make it out, before a loud, clear note started wavering in the air.

It was a lonely voice, not a human one, but a singer just as beautiful. She listened and continued to walk, the cherry blossoms falling around her like snow. Lured by the soft strings, she went just a bit deeper, the music making her feel as if she were trapped in a dream.

The springy grasses and moss under her feet gave no trail to follow as she daintily searched among trees. It was a beautiful tune, one that sounded like honey, and the urge to find it filled her body. She had found the path again, having taken a short cut through, and was delighted when she realized the music was growing louder.

Half of her mind told her that she was being childish and she should hurry home, but the mini adventure was something fun and she couldn't bring herself to stop.

Rounding the corner, she looked around, the trees that towered over her, the path, and in the distance, half covered by the dim light, was a person with a violin. Without noticing, a smile had grown on her lips and she slowly walked towards the figure. The sound of the instrument was so beautiful, ceaseless and pure, but now that she was so close, she almost heard grief within the notes.

She was walking very slowly now, not wanting to disturb the beautiful playing, but as she approached, she began to see the person.

It was a boy, a young man that didn't look older than herself. He wasn't very tall or strong looking, in fact he seemed almost graceful. He had long hair, maybe to his shoulder at least, for he tied it up into a ponytail, and his eyes were closed as he played. She continued to watch, breathless as his slim fingers slid almost effortlessly across the strings.

Only when she was directly in front of him did he stop playing. Slowly, his eyes opened, and he looked up at her curiously. Her throat ran dry then, and she couldn't make anything out of her panicking mind. She didn't mean to get caught watching him.

But rather than angry, he seemed pleasantly surprised. He stared back at her with a questioning look opening his mouth as if to inquire her. She felt an uneasy feeling wrap around her and she considered running then and there. And then, he smiled.

It was a simple gesture; one that she's seen every day. Yet somehow, his smile was able to fill her chest with warmth. She held her breath. Steadily, he raised his violin to his chin again, and without another word, began to play among the cherry blossoms.

* * *

_Konnichi ha_

It's been about an hour since he was dispatched for patrol yet he hasn't encountered anything even remotely suspicious. The streets were as quiet as sleeping child, the only sound he could hear was his own boots scraping against rocks. The low activity was expected, though, nothing has happened in a long while anyways. Not for two months.

However, this tranquil pause only set him on edge. He was getting restless and he knew it. Something in the air irritated him, something invisible and static; it was the calm before a storm. Things have been too peaceful for too long, even the usual complaints coming from the people were dimming. It was infuriating, this standstill time of relaxation.

Automatically, his hand reached for his blade, gripping the hilt slightly. His eye flicked around like a cat's, and his footsteps stopped for a brief moment. The breeze whistled through his hair, chiming silently into his ear. After a solid minute, he heard the faint rustling and let his icy iris flick to the right.

It was too dark to see clearly, but he could make out the silhouette of an animal, a dog perhaps. He stared at it, watching as its shape halt before slowly melting away into the deeper darkness. He clicked his weapon back into its sheathe, then continued his march, his body not quite relaxing. He was anxious now, far too alert, and he felt his tension increase in this area. To this date, his instincts had never lead him astray.

Walking towards the inns, a warm lantern light spread over him, allowing him to see the details of his surroundings more clearly. His scowl deepened; everything had a shadow now. His fingers stretched for his blade again. Anything could be hiding everywhere, behind the signs, the pottery, or the buildings. He walked along stiffly, not missing a single detail as he continued.

Nothing, once again, was happening, just the gentle breeze toying with the strands of his hair.

He was past the lights now, and everything dipped back into the night. His scowl deepened when he saw the entrance to the town ahead, his first rounds were nearly over and he had nothing to report back except his own suspicions. But of course, accurate as they usually were, they were not hard, solid facts.

Climbing up the slight hill to the large post, he couldn't help but think that the atmosphere around was getting thicker. He stood directly beneath the welcoming structure, looking at the open space just outside of the town. The thin light the moon provided showed no threat to him, making his blue eye grow dark. For a moment longer, he stared into the blankness before turning back around.

Nothing. What an empty word.

He only had a moment to dodge.

With his sheathe thrown to the side, his weapon gleamed silver in the faint light. His blue eye was narrowed to a flint and his ears were still ringing from the gunshot. How he was snuck up on, he didn't know the answer, but he couldn't think about that at the moment

The culprit, he identified, was a female wearing a long white scientist's coat along with a short scarlet dress underneath. The gun she had was still smoking and was now pointed lazily at the sky as she, in turn, was watching him too. Her red eye stared him down coldly while a deep scar ran under a bit of cloth covering her left. For a moment, the right side of his face twitched and he subconsciously let his left hand clutch his eye patch. It has been years since it's bothered him.

He couldn't let that distract him however, despite the chilling resemblance between their scars. He dropped his hand and analyzed her almost intimidating expression.

Her eyes were distance, but her lips were looped up into a playful smile. Instantly, his whole body tensed up anxiously.

She cocked her pistol slowly, the gentle click resounding in the air. Her grin widened eagerly, giving him one second to react.

Raising his blade to an offending position, he ran straight at her, cutting through the night and further to the evil.

* * *

_Hello_

He leaned back, tipping the chair precariously on its back legs as he continued to suck on the candy he was nursing in his mouth. He really hated lunch, since there was nothing to do but talk. He couldn't see _why _the school wouldn't allow them on the field during lunch, it was better than sitting in class of in the cafeteria eating your face out. Or eating someone else's face, for that matter.

Looking up at the ceiling, he glared angrily at the light fixture above him. It was one of those whacky ones that blinked on and off at an alarming rate and it annoyed him to the point where he even considered throwing his shoe at it.

But then again, the teacher of this classroom was still here and he didn't need the lecture on why shoes don't belong on the ceiling.

Around him, his friends were running their mouths loudly about something he decided to ignore. So what if he didn't have a girlfriend? Big deal, at least he wasn't the one being used like a credit card. Still, he was laughed at, many times. It wasn't his fault he wasn't incredibly manly or tall.

One of his 'buddies' slapped at his orange sweater with a mocking grin, he rolled his eyes, looking up so that he could continue to glare at the light. Everyone continued to laugh. They went back to talking about their partners and whatnot while he tried to find something interesting to do.

The candy finally dissolved in his mouth, leaving him with the taste of caramel afterwards. He ran a tongue over his lips idly. He could use some water.

He stood up sharply, and they all paused for a moment before going back to their conversation. He rolled his eyes. Leave them to themselves.

In the hallways, a group of girls were talking amongst themselves farther down. No doubt a similar topic to what the guys back there were chatting about. He leaned down at the water fountain, taking two gulps of the somewhat cool water. Lunch was nearly over, he hoped, and then two periods later he would go home.

Quietly, he sighed. He was seriously done with this school thing; nearly seven hours of his day, wasted.

As he walked back to class, he noticed that the girls had departed and were now leaving in groups of twos and threes. In fact, a pair was headed his way now. Instinctively, he moved a bit more to his side so that he wouldn't collide with them. But since both of them weren't noticing him, the one closet to him bumped into his shoulder anyways, sending her loose papers to scatter on the floor.

He winced on impact, but then reached down and began to help her gather her work. Sure he wasn't the politest guy around, but even he had the decency to help out if he made a mess. Even though this time wasn't technically his fault.

The girl and friend scrambled around trying to catch papers as the wind began to pick them up. He grabbed the ones closest to him, holding them down with his knee before collecting them.

He stood up again, trying to straighten the papers the best he could on his leg. The one who bumped into him stood up as well, walking over to him, she had an apologetic smile on her face as she extended her hand. He gave her stuff back, and she took them graciously.

Her eyes were a brilliant blue.

He stood, struck dumb as their eyes met. Rapidly, something coiled in his chest, and inwardly he swore that he had seen her somewhere before. Apparently, she was thinking the same because she was also stiff, she looked at him with eyes narrowed in concentration.

Looking at her, she didn't feel like just a familiar face, it was… as if she was someone really close to him.

Her friend, the one with long twin tails, coughed loudly.

He caught himself, realizing that he was staring at a girl for too long and looked away sheepishly, his face growing warm. Letting her papers fall back into her grasp. He heard her giggle nervously as she took them.

He fixed his sweater, readjusted his baseball cap and dared to peek at her while they left. He wasn't sure on what had just happened, but he had a feeling that he was going to be seeing her sometime soon.

* * *

**End.**

** The italicized words in between each segment mean hello in German, Latin, Italian, Japanese and English respectively.**

** Because last time people asked me to, I am not revealing the names of the songs (though they should be obvious) except for the last one. Haha~ it's supposed to be Juvenile. **_**Supposed to be**_**. I was going to fix it to make them both a little… more like that actual song, but I'm a lazy bum so instead, you got an anti-social Len and a clumsy little Rin. (Plus, it is somewhat decent so I'm just sticking with it)**

** The other segment, you're free to figure out on your own.**

**So. This is me without dialogue; kind of dreamy, very descriptive, and very short. **

**Needless to say, I like my dialogue.**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


End file.
